


Crashing Into Love

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Accidents, Hand Jobs, It's just a fender bender, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Pregnant omega Rhys, Second chapter has:, The milk becomes an aphrodisiac for Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: While rushing to a meeting, a very hungry Rhys accidentally crashes into Jack. Before the alpha can get properly mad, he's struck by Rhys' attractiveness and by how pregnant the omega is. Jack jumps right in to help the omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel for an ask on Tumblr.

It wasn’t that Rhys was running late, it was just that the pregnant omega hadn’t had time to eat his breakfast. He had a meeting to attend to that would make or break his career and Rhys needed to keep his job. Pregnant omegas were all too easily turned aside for betas or alphas who wouldn’t get tied down at home. He needed this job if he was going to raise the baby alone. So, when he’d realized the time, he’d had to hastily dump his over easy eggs, hash browns, and six strips of bacon into a to-go container. He had no idea how he was going to eat it, but at least he could munch on the bacon in the car without worry.

His stomach growled, turning his head a little fuzzy. He chomped on his second piece, feeling better already. The container rested on his knee while he scarfed down the bacon. He sipped his orange juice, noticing a bit of bacon on his stomach. He slowed down as he came to a light and fished for the piece. He was suddenly jerked forward as he crashed into the car in front of him. Metal hitting metal made him scream in surprise, his food tipping to the ground, his orange juice slipping from his hand and drenching him and the floor, destroying his food.

The driver ahead of him gestured angrily and pointed to the nearest parking lot. Rhys, as drenched in panic as he was in juice, followed the car. He was going to be late, which meant he’d lost his job, and now he would probably be taken to the cleaners for car insurance. And worst of all, he’d lost his food and the hunger headache that continued, and his stomach was beginning to ache. Panic gripped him and he couldn’t stop the tears and the violent sobs. He parked a spot away from the extremely, sleek, sporty car and tried to breathe. He didn’t want to come off as such the omega stereotype, but the more he tried to stop, the worse it got.

Out of the rear view, he saw the man waiting. His arms were crossed, his body tight, his sunglasses reflecting. Rhys, not wanting to anger him anymore, opened his door and stepped out. Orange juice ran down his puffed out belly, showing just exactly how seven months pregnant looked. He swore, seeing just how see-through the liquid made his top. He could see the man’s frown deepen out of the corner of his eye. With one last, hopeless look at the food and juice littering the floor, he finally looked at the man. He took a deep breath and went over to him.

When the scent of the man met Rhys’ nose, he visibly winced, faltering in his step. The man was an alpha. Rhys wanted to cry even more than he already was. He cleared his throat as he finally got to the alpha. “I’m _so_ sorry!” his voice shook. “I thought I had been slowing down enough!”

The alpha stared at him and Rhys could feel his eyes wandering. “You’re pregnant.”

Rhys pulled on his drenched shirt, feeling incredible vulnerable. Panic gripped his throat. “Look, I really am sorry… I didn’t mean to…” His words ran out of his mouth in a jumble. “I was just focusing a little more on eating cause I didn’t have enough time to eat at home and I had to get to this meeting cause I really need this job and if I’m late, they’re going to fire me. I know this is none of your business and I just sound like a whining omega, but, please…” his voice died, his throat clogging. He couldn’t bring himself to beg, no matter how desperate he was.

A harsh cramp stabbed him at his hip and he automatically put his hand to the area, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt large hands brace him. Rhys jumped back, wincing at the pain that quick movements brought.

“Are you okay?” the man asked. His sunglasses were off, revealing two different colored eyes. His features were striking. Crisp, incredibly handsome lines caught Rhys off guard. The man was dressed in wrinkled jeans and layers of rumpled clothing, but his presence was commanding and extremely confident. The man was gentler with Rhys, carefully taking his elbow. “Are you okay?” he asked again.

Rhys frowned, overwhelmed. Normally, he wouldn’t have lost his control in front of a strange alpha, but Rhys was just too hungry to care. “No, I’m not! I’m hungry, my food fell on the floor and then my juice got everywhere and I crashed into your expensive car and now I’m going to miss the meeting and lose my job and now I’m cramping!” Tears flooded down his cheeks.

The man opened the back seat of his car. “Here, sit.” He pushed Rhys to sit down. He crawled over the front seat and handed a leftovers box to Rhys. “Eat, it’s a BLT.” He didn’t wait for Rhys to decline. “Is there anyone I need to call? Your partner?”

Rhys shook his head. “It's just me.”

The man nodded and then was on his phone, barking orders. He needed two tow trucks to be hauled to the same garage and then he was calling a car to be brought to where they were.

Rhys’ eyes widened as the man got off the phone. “I… I can’t afford to get the car towed!”

The man smirked and Rhys was glad he was sitting down, those lips could knock the wind out of someone. “I’ll pay for it, and for getting it fixed. It’s not right to leave a cute omega high and dry. Name’s Jack.”

Rhys swallowed hard, his eyes misting. “Rhys… You don’t even know me… Thank you for being so kind.”

Jack frowned. “Who’s not been treating you right?” He pointed at the sandwich. “Eat, it’s going to be a while until you can have an actual meal.”

Rhys hesitated, he didn’t feel right eating the stranger’s food, but his stomach growled. He sniffled, picking up the sandwich. “I’m an omega…” He took a small bite and chewed. “I was really lucky I got into the place I’m at now.” He scrunched his nose as he imitated the woman who gave him the job. “They had a nice, easy job for an omega… Nothing too overwhelming.”

There was an ugly grunt and Jack crossed his arms. “It really sickens me, that useless prejudiced crap. That’s why you’re saying you’re going to lose your job, because you’re an omega? Have you tried other jobs? What are your credentials?”

“Yeah, but, no one will take me. I’m a middle manager right now, but I’m schooled in coding…” The more Rhys shared his schooling, the more Jack’s eyes widened.

The alpha whistled. “You got all of that and they stuck you as a middle manager? Cowards.”

Rhys smiled ruefully. “I did apply for a company that was known for equality, but when I applied, they said everything was filled up, even when I told them I was looking at at least eight openings.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed. “Which company was this?”

Rhys, halfway through the sandwich, his attention on the approaching tow trucks, didn’t see the seething anger in Jack’s eyes when Rhys answered. “Hyperion.” Rhys set the sandwich down and began to stand, grimacing at his sudden stiffness.

Springing to action, the alpha stopped the omega. “Sit, what were you trying to do?”

“I need my things,” Rhys sighed, sitting back down.

“I’ll get them. Stay here and finish eating, I’ll take care of everything.”

“Thanks… Jack…” Rhys said heavily, tears lining his words.

The alpha winked and met with the tow truck drivers, giving orders. Rhys watched him over the sandwich, amazed at how natural it came to the man. He was so fluid with his commands and movements, he knew what he wanted and Rhys watched with growing admiration as he got it. As they began to get things in order, a third vehicle appeared, a sleek, black limousine. Jack helped Rhys up and over to it, helping him slide in, reminding him to finish the food once more. He made many trips back, emptying both cars into the expanse of the limo. Rhys watched his car get towed away, his stomach sinking. His future was slipping away, any precarious stability he had was crumbling underneath him.

Jack finally slid in next to Rhys. “Where’s your doctor?”

Rhys blinked and muttered an answer.

Jack nodded and called to the driver their destination. He smiled at Rhys. “Gotta make sure the little tike is okay, then we’ll get some new clothes for you and then get you some real food.”

The omega jumped. “Oh! You don’t have to- I mean it’s very kind of you to offer, but I can manage-”

The man grunted. “I just had your car taken to get fixed, how are you going to get around? You need to see your doctor immediately. After that, everything else it to make up for being an ass. I’ll admit you are the cutest thing I’ve ever seen and I’d definitely want to take you on a date, but that’s only if you’d want to- and ya don’t gotta answer now or you can slap me for being so forward. But the fact of the matter is, we need to make sure your baby’s okay, then get you all fixed up.”

Rhys’ throat clenched and all he could muster was “Okay.”

* * *

Jack was forceful with the nurses and doctors, ordering them to see Rhys right away when they said there’d be a wait. Rhys felt bad, but his worry for the baby was eased a little knowing Jack was taking care of things. They saw him right away and took Rhys back. They checked Rhys out and then the baby, viewing it through the ultrasound. The doctor smiled and reassured Rhys the baby was just fine. However, the news that came after made Rhys sick to his stomach. He thanked the doctor and headed back to Jack.

“What’d they say?” Jack asked, standing.

“The baby’s just fine,” Rhys said, smiling.

“Good, and what about you?”

“I… I’ll be fine too.”

Nodding, Jack lead them out to the limo, helping Rhys slide in. When the door was shut, Jack had them driven to a maternity clothes shoppe. As the streets rolled by and Rhys stared at the window, he jumped at the sound of the alpha’s voice.

“I want you to come and work for me. I looked you up while I was waiting and I want you. I’ll pay you three times as much as your old job.”

Rhys’ eyes widened. “What?”

The man smirked. “I’m the CEO of Hyperion, and after I get the name of the person who denied you and kill them, I want you to work for me. You’ll be in the job you’re meant to be in, with equal opportunities. There are plenty omegas with high positions.”

Rhys couldn’t believe his ears. Jack was offering him a job. A job at the company he’d always wanted. He looked down. “Thank you, but… I don’t think I could…” His fingers twisted in his lap and he willed the tears to stay behind his eyes.

“What? Why not?” Jack’s words were soft, but his tone was demanding.

Rhys winced. “I… Tore… Just a little and I am fine, but… The doctor said I wasn’t allowed to be very active. I’m on bed rest until I have the baby.”

“Well, if you can still use a computer, you can work from home.”

Rhys’ eyes flashed to Jack’s. “Seriously?”

“Absolutely. You're as smart as you are attractive, I need that intelligence on my team. And you'll be paid four times what your were being paid.”

Rhys giggled. “You said three times just now.”

“Whatever it takes, cupcake to see your gorgeous smile everyday.”

Rhys smiled wide.

Jack nodded. “There it is. And maybe, when you're settled, you'll allow me to whisk you away on a date.”

Rhys wanted to cry in relief, but Jack's forwardness had him laughing. “I'll accept the job and we'll see how lunch goes.”

Jack smiled and winked. “If I'm really good, you'll let me woo you.”

Rhys laughed. “Considering that you're my boss now, is that going to work?”

“I can do whatever I want. It was your brain that got you the job, not your incredible looks. We’re adults, we can do what we want and if I want to date you and possibly become an honest man for you, then that’s what I’m going to do.”

The honesty of his words caught Rhys off guard and he burst out laughing. He’d never met anyone so intense as Jack and he was surprised to find how refreshing it was to him. He had figured he’d be alone raising his baby, but Jack had just offered to be his mate. Rhys was sure this was crazy, sure that if another alpha had said those words, it would have sent red flags. There was something about Jack that made it exciting and heartwarming. He’d done nothing, but take care of Rhys and make him feel safe and _worthy_.

“We're here.” He helped Rhys out and walked him into the boutique.

“Wow!” Rhys said. “This place is fancy, I-"

“I'm paying for everything. Want a whole new wardrobe? You got it baby.” He smiled wide.

Rhys felt his heart lighten and laughed. “As tempting as that is, a replacement outfit is just fine.” They perused the store, checking out shirts and slacks. Rhys found ones he liked, even snatching up a comfortable looking pair of underwear.

Jack waited outside as Rhys struggled to change, but Rhys hesitated. His clothes were stuck to him and bending over had been nixed by his doctor. He'd already asked so much of Jack, could be really ask more? His stomach twisted as he turned to Jack. He was already sitting at a bench tapping away on his phone. Rhys sighed, he couldn't bother him now, not when he was busy.

Jack glanced up and saw Rhys. He pocketed his phone and went over, placing a hand at Rhys’ elbow. “What's up?”

His touch was warm and comforting to Rhys. “Uh… I don't want to bother you-”

“Not possible. I'm here to help _you_ , sweetheart.”

The words rolled over Rhys, distracting him. He swallowed. “I… I need help… Changing… I can't… Bend over…”

A very warm smile melted across Jack's face. “I see. I'll help in anyway I can, baby.” Jack slid into the changing room, locking it behind them. Rhys sat down on the bench and leaned against the wall and unzipped his slacks, the effort to pull his stomach in tiring. Jack knelt in front of him, pulling at the waistband. Rhys wiggled to help get his clothes off. His dirty slacks and underwear were set aside and Jack ripped the tag off the new pair of cute, pink panties. Rhys flushed, but Jack only smirked, sliding them up Rhys legs to stop above his knees. He grabbed the slacks and did the same, ripping off the tag and stopping just above the knees. Jack eased Rhys to his feet and pulled them up the rest of the way. Rhys was very glad the waistband was only elastic, buttoned pants were not as flexible.

Jack helped pull his sticky shirt off, tossing it with the rest of the pile. He prepared the new shirt while admiring Rhys’ tattoos. “That's a nice surprise, you've got quite the ink.”

Rhys smiled. “I got it in college and I'm glad I did, I wouldn't have had the time to do it now.” He smiled as he patted his stomach. “Especially not raising a pup by myself, but it's going to be worth it.”

Jack smiled, handing the shirt over, free of tags. “It suits you.”

Rhys grunted. “Your biased, everyone always think omegas look good pregnant.”

Jack laughed, collecting the price tags, and hanging Rhys’ old clothes over his arm. “Not me, it's just you. I like just you.” His eyes were intense, meeting Rhys’ gaze.

Rhys flushed, smiling. “You really know how to lay it on thick, not that I'm complaining.”

“I know what I like and I go for it. And I really like you, Rhys.” He hooked his free arm around Rhys and they headed to the checkout counter where his new clothes were bought and his old clothes dumped in a bag.

Rhys was quiet until they left the store. He was tired, seven months pregnant, and very sore, but found the breeze warm and healing, and the company even more so. “You've only known me for a day,” he finally said.

“That's all I need.”

Rhys’ heart was lighter than it had been in years. He laughed as they climbed back into the limo. “Well, like I said earlier, we'll see how your manners are when we eat.”

“Oh, I'm a slob, pumpkin, but you’ll never be lonely with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the answer for the ask on tumblr.

It had been a month since Jack had come into Rhys’ life and swept him out of that fender bender and into a job at Hyperion. He still worked from home being now eight months pregnant and still on bed rest. Rhys was glad to have the work, it gave him something to do between Jack’s frequent visits.

It hadn’t taken more than two weeks to trust Jack enough to give him a spare key to Rhys’ apartment. It was one less thing Rhys had to get up for. He was still sore sometimes, but he was better from the aftershocks of their small car accident. Rhys could not believe it had only been a month and he and Jack were so exclusive. They hadn’t had sex yet, mostly because Rhys had been too sore to.

It didn’t make things awkward though, Rhys had found out. Jack never mentioned it, though he did crawl onto Rhys’ bed to steal kisses from the omega. The alpha pulled Rhys’ computer away, capturing all of Rhys’ attention. Rhys smiled as Jack kissed him.

“Hey,” Rhys sighed, stretching his arms.

“Hey, cupcake. How are you feeling?”

“Good! I’m a little sore, but I’m feeling good.” He smiled and kissed Jack. “Missed you.”

The alpha grinned, kissing down Rhys’ neck. “I missed you too. Kept thinking about you and tonight.”

Rhys frowned. “Tonight?”

Jack pulled Rhys’ shirt down his shoulder to kiss the skin. “Mhmm, it’s date night.”

Rhys gasped. “I totally forgot! Oh, Jack I’m sorry!”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. That’s the beauty of date night!” Jack left the bedroom and came in with a bag of takeout, a large bowl, silverware, and a two dinner trays. He set one across Rhys’ lap and then crawled under the warm, featherdown comforter Jack had bought the omega. Along with the expensive bedding, the alpha had bought him a heap of pillows and a brand new, large, mounted television. Rhys had worried about seeming ungrateful or getting too spoiled, but Jack just kissed the words away. Rhys needed the softest, most comfortable things for his nest, especially since it couldn’t be anywhere else. Jack had also left the jacket Rhys had cuddled, airways taking a moment to scent it before leaving.

Jack placed the second tray over his lap as Rhys pulled the food out. “Ooh! My curry!” Rhys gasped! He took out two large containers each chocked full of the Thai curry dish. He opened the lid, smelling it. “Ooh! Almost as good as your scent,” Rhys smirked eyeing Jack.

Jack grunted.

Rhys laughed and poked around. Chicken, beef, pork and potatoes twisted in glass noodles and with it paired with rice, it was the perfect meal.

“Don’t forget your spring rolls, pumpkin.”

“Oh, yes!” Rhys took those from Jack. “You’re so good at remembering things when I’m not!”

Jack smiled and patted Rhys’ knee. “We’re meant to be.” He unloaded his simple Katsu meal with a sushi roll on the side.

Rhys scarfed the rolls down in no time and began to dish out the curry over a portion of rice. He mixed it together and took a large bite. He scrunched his nose. “They never make it spicy enough.”

Jack made a sympathetic noise while eating.

Rhys eyed him. “I thought I had asked you to ask for it to be spicier?”

“Did you? I’m sorry,” Jack said, rubbing Rhys’ leg. “I don’t remember.”

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. “You _never_ remember, Jack.”

He shrugged. “Isn’t a lot of spice bad for the pup anyway, sugar?”

“I haven’t had coffee in eight months, I’m not about to give up spicy food.” His tone was flat and menacing. “The pup will be fine, but _you_ won’t be fine if my food isn’t spicy when I want it to be.”

Jack cupped Rhys’ cheek in his hand and brought the omega in for a kiss. “I simply forgot, baby, I’m sorry.” His voice was low, husky, just the way that riled Rhys up. He kissed Rhys some more, taking his time to wash the omega free of his thoughts of spice. When he pulled away, Rhys was flushed and Jack was smirking. “You’re already so spicy, Rhysie, it’s one of the many, many things I love about you.”

Rhys rolled his eyes, smiling. “Yeah, yeah, you don’t have to butter me up anymore. How was your day?”

“It was fine, looked at some blueprints-”

Rhys yelped, letting his spoon fall on the tray. Jack turned, alarmed. Rhys’ shirt was soaked down one side.

“Rhys, what is it?” Jack set his tray on the floor, followed by Rhys’.

“It’s… _breastmilk_!” Rhys gasped.

“Oh…” Jack said, crawling back onto the bed to the omega.

Rhys looked at Jack, horrified, his eyes misting. “I’ve started lactating, Jack! I’m…” He covered his chest. He turned away from the alpha and began to slide off the bed.

“Woah!” Jack said, crawling across to stand in front of Rhys. His legs dangled off the bed, his stomach heavy on his legs. Jack crouched down, laying his hands gently on Rhys’ legs “Hang on, cupcake-”

Rhys shook his head, sniffling.

Jack’s lowered calmly. “Hey, you’re crying…”

“No!” Rhys snapped, his eyes spilling over with tears. “It’s the curry! It’s just the spice.”

Jack massaged Rhys’ calf. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Rhys glared at Jack. “What’s wrong? I’m _leaking out of my nipples right in front of you_! It’s embarrassing and you probably think it's gross!”

Jack scoffed. “I knew you were pregnant when we started dating, sweetheart, I wasn’t unaware of what was going to happen. I don't think it's gross, pumpkin, I’ve been around way more grosser things… In grosser things,” Jack said plainly.

Rhys sniffled. “Really?”

Jack smiled and nodded. “Here…” He helped Rhys out of his shirt, exposing those wonderful tattoos again. Rhys’ breasts were swollen and he looked at them with a frown.

“I knew they felt sore, but I didn’t realize…” He touched the one that had leaked and whimpered when a small bit of milk dribbled out.

“It’s not so bad, cupcake, I bet it tastes as sweet as you are.”

“What?” Rhys asked, taken aback.

Jack leaned over and licked the milk all the way up to the nipple. He paused and then closed his mouth around it, latching on gently as the lamaze teacher had said the pup would. Jack suckled on the sensitive nipple, drawing a pool of milk from it.

“Jack-” Rhys gasped, meaning heavily. “That… Feels really good!”

Jack had never tasted anything like it. He hadn’t known what had possessed him to try Rhys’ milk, just that he wanted the omega to feel better. The warm liquid was sweet, a little musty, and sank straight to Jack’s cock.

He rubbed Rhys’ inner thigh, his other hand massaging Rhys’ breast. Rhys grabbed Jack’s shoulder, his nails digging into his flesh. He moaned and Jack felt Rhys’ dick against his stomach. The alpha growled, his hand reaching inside Rhys’ pajama pants to stroke the omega’s cock.

“Jack!” Rhys breathed, grinding his hips into Jack’s hand.

Still latched, Jack drank, unable to stop himself. His cock was hard and he pressed it into the mattress, needing to sink it into something. When he received no more milk, he growled louder and moved to the other breast, testing it out. To his great joy, milk spilled out of it. Jack could feel slick dribbling from Rhys’ head and he played with it, making Rhys moan louder. Jack had never heard anything so wonderful, such as Rhys’ happy mewls that he created.

Jack drank and drank, slowly massaging Rhys’ breast and cock, coaxing the omega into a cloud of pleasure. He drank Rhys empty, smacking his lips and licking the last dribbles from the nipple.

“Cupcake, that hit the spot, more than I ever imagined.” He looked down at his erection.

Rhys giggled. “Help me onto my knees, we can do it doggystyle.”

Jack wasted no time, helping Rhys onto the bed, pushing aside the bedding and securing his stomach with pillows and spreading a towel under them. Jack removed their clothes and kissed Rhys’ lower back. “You are so sexy.” He rubbed his knuckle against Rhys’ ass, testing the sensitivity. Slick oozed out beautifully as Rhys perked his ass up, grinding into the knuckle. Jack pressed a finger in, slowly fucking him. They took it slow, as much as Jack needed it, he didn’t want to hurt Rhys.

He worked the omega up enough so that Rhys’ slick was drenching the towel they’d placed under them. He eased his girth in, careful to let the juices lube him up enough. He was slow, forcing himself to take his time. He gauged his rhythm by the noise Rhys made. The louder he got the faster Jack could go and he was alt to work a steady pace up that both could enjoy. Rhys reached around his large belly, trying to grip his own dick.

Jack reached down and took it in his hand before Rhys could realize he would never be able to reach it in this position. Jack worked Rhys over, smiling proudly when the omega screamed, cum landing on one of the luxurious pillows. Jack milked Rhys’ cock as his knot swelled and he bucked deep, climaxing.

Rhys gasped at the fullness, grinding into it and moaning loudly.

“You like my knot, sweetheart?” Jack asked, kissing Rhys’ back.

“Mmm, very much!”

After tossing the soiled pillow aside, Jack eased them down so Rhys was once again in his nest and Jack was curled around him. He pulled the blankets over them as Rhys grabbed the television remotes. Jack held Rhys close to him and the omega snuggled in, humming contentedly.

Jack rubbed over Rhys’ breasts and stomach. “Feeling better, Rhysie?”

“Mm, thank you, Jack.” Rhys smiled. “Your kinky side sure came in handy.”

“That was all you sugar, I didn’t know I liked that, but you tasted _so_ good.” Jack pressed in deep as he spoke, kissing Rhys’ shoulder.

Rhys giggled, shivering. “What should we watch while we wait?”

“Whatever you want, baby.” Jack kissed Rhys’ back. “I’m still drunk off that delicious milk.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
